The present invention comprises a new Pentas, botanically known as Pentas lanceolata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEZZ0004’.
‘PEZZ0004’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEZZ0004’ has large sized inflorescences with red colored flowers, dark yellow-green foliage, vigorous and upright habit with strong branches, and tolerates hot summer conditions.
‘PEZZ0004’originates from a hybrid cross in a breeding program made in July 2006 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant, identified as ‘T50H-4’ with violet colored flowers.
The male parent of ‘PEZZ0004’was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘T37H-1’ with red colored flowers. The resultant seed was sown in January 2007 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
‘PEZZ0004’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2007 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEZZ0004’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2007 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.